Threesome in the Woods
by ZokeFan2019
Summary: Mike and Zoey's erotic adventures were not over. Now they want to do a threesome, and who do they want to do it with? Well a certain blonde mysterious girl of course. Where? In the woods! It is a Zoke lemon and it contains adult content so NO KIDS ALLOWED! This is the longest Zoke lemon I've ever done so review and enjoy! :) (Third sequel! Read the first two before this one!)


**Threesome in the Woods**

(The third sequel to Feel the Heat and Private Night. Please read those before reading this one.)

It was finally morning. Mike woke up early to make some breakfast for his future wife, Zoey. Unfortunately, he was wearing a muscle shirt and some shorts because he didn't want to stay nude forever, well only with Zoey. He decided to make some pancakes for Zoey and make them heart shaped.

Mike: (yawns) I hope Zoey will love these. I know she loves pancakes and making them shaped like a heart will surprise her.

Meanwhile, Zoey, then woke up a little late after smelling the erotic sense of pancakes in the kitchen. She knew Mike was making pancakes for her, but then realizes she was still naked. She heads into their bedroom and was about to put one of her shirts, but decided to wear one of Mike's muscle shirts to surprise him. She knows that his muscle shirts were a little too big for her, but she wanted to look sexy for her future husband. Mike finally finished making the pancakes by stacking them together on a plate and taking them to the dinner table.

Mike: (sniffs) Mmm… I'm sure Zoey will enjoy these pancakes. (laughs)

While Mike was getting the milk and syrup for the pancakes, Zoey then suddenly walks in, showing a sexy pose and voice.

Zoey: Oh Mmmmiiiikkkkeeee…

Mike looks back and what he saw almost made him nosebleed. It was his red hair girlfriend, wearing one of his muscle shirts and no panties. That's right, she was showing off her shaven pussy with no embarrassment. Not to mention, the shirt was see through so Mike can literally see her bare B-Cupped breasts. This made Mike blush really red and almost dropped the milk and syrup.

Zoey: (sexy voice) Good morning Michael.

Mike: Oh… um… uh… g… good morning… Z… Zoey…. (nervous chuckle)

Mike was seriously nervous, seeing his almost fully nude girlfriend in front of her. Zoey smirks at Mike and gives him an air kiss.

Zoey: Mmm… pancakes! I love pancakes. And you shaped them as hearts. Oh how sweet of you baby.

Mike: Oh um… well… uh… you know… I know you love pancakes and… um…

Zoey then walks up to Mike and takes the syrup and milk off his hands.

Zoey: Let me help you with those. (sexy giggles)

Mike: Oh um… thanks… (nervous chuckles)

Zoey then puts the milk and syrup on the table and then sits down on her seat. She looks at Mike and smiles at him sexually, then pulls his seat closer to her.

Zoey: Come on Mike. Food's gonna get cold.

Mike: What? Oh yeah of course heh.

Mike then sits down next to Zoey, which of course she gets more closer to him. And Mike was enjoying every second of it.

Zoey: Well, let's eat shall we?

Mike: Uh yeah… let's eat. (nervous chuckles)

Mike and Zoey then started to serve their plates and drinks, and ate the pancakes. After a little bit, all the pancakes were gone and the couple were full to their stomachs.

Zoey: Oh Mike. Those were the best pancakes I've ever had.

Mike: Thanks Zoey. They are actually made from a secret recipe from my family.

Zoey: Well I'm glad your family's secret recipe is amazing. (giggles)

Mike: Yep. (chuckles)

So Mike was finishing up his glass of milk, Zoey decided to surprise Mike by softly putting her hand on his crotch.

Mike: Huh?! Zoey what are you…?!

Zoey: Relax Mike. I'm not full yet. I think I have room for one more meal. Just relax and let me do all the work.

Mike: Um… well…

Before Mike made his decision, Zoey quickly goes down, pulls out his already 10 inch dick from his shorts and puts it in her mouth.

Mike: (moans) Ah! Oh!

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… mmm… still tastes amazing… mmm…

Zoey then starts to suck his erection slowly, and Mike was moaning very loudly. He was surprised by Zoey's sudden move on him, but decides to let her take control for now.

Mike: (groans) Yeah baby. Ah! Oh god you suck so good.

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… anything for you… mmm… I love… mmm… giving you blowjobs… mmm…

Mike: (moans and chuckles) Yeah… ah… I can tell… ah!

Zoey continues to suck his dick, now going faster and harder and Mike was enjoying every moment of it. Mike then felt a build up in his penis and was close to cumming in his girlfriend's mouth. He moaned more loudly and Zoey knew what she was expecting.

Mike: (moans more louder) Ah! Oh Zoey! I'm gonna cum! I… I can't hold it!

Zoey didn't care but rather she sucked him more harder and faster and of course Mike couldn't hold it in anymore.

Mike: (screams in pleasure) I can't! I… Zoey! AH!

Mike screamed loudly then came a lot into Zoey's mouth, which she swallowed all of it not leaving a single drop of it. She then looks up at Mike with a cute smile and puppy eyes.

Mike: (breathing hard) Sorry Zoey, I couldn't hold it in. (nervous chuckles)

Zoey: Mmm… no it's okay. I loved it. (giggles)

Zoey then got up and sat on Mike's lap, looking at Mike sexually and putting her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

Zoey: I just thought my hot boyfriend deserved a morning blowjob after pleasing his wonderful girlfriend last night.

Mike: Oh well you didn't have to but… god I loved it!

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Oh really? Well it's not over yet.

Mike: Wait, what are you…?

Before Mike could finish his sentence, Zoey leans back a bit and takes off his muscle shirt she was wearing. Mike was now pleasantly surprised with what he was seeing in front of him. Zoey was showing off her bare B-Cupped breasts to Mike and shakes them a bit to make him hungry for them.

Zoey: Well Mike, do you want them?

Mike couldn't help it; he was drooling over them and wanted to suck them so badly.

Mike: So much…

Zoey: Well then…

Zoey grabs her breasts and rubs them a bit, smirking at Mike.

Zoey: Come and get it.

Mike couldn't resist; he put his face in between her breasts and deeply enjoyed it. This astonished Zoey but she lets him enjoy them.

Mike: Mmm… they're so soft… Zoey you have the most amazing breasts in the world.

Zoey: (giggles) Well they're all yours. Enjoy them all you want.

Mike: Oh yes please.

Mike then started to grope her breasts and squeezes them softly, making Zoey moan very deeply. He then starts licking the right one and uses his right hand to twists her left nipple. Zoey couldn't stop moaning; she loved that her boyfriend is enjoying her amazing breasts and it felt so good. Mike then started to suck the left one and squeezes the other and Zoey screams softly, biting her left finger softly.

Zoey: (screams softly) Ah! Yes… keep going… ah! I love it when you suck my breasts…

Suddenly, there was a ring coming from Zoey's phone. Because of that, they both stopped and were annoyed by the interruption.

Zoey: Agh! Who's calling now?!

Mike: I don't know, but it was just getting good!

Zoey: Sorry honey but I need to get that. Do you mind?

Mike: No go ahead. It's probably something important.

Zoey: Okay.

Zoey then gets off of Mike's lap, grabs her phone from the counter and answers it.

Zoey: Hello?

Dawn [phone]: Hey Zoey.

Yes, it was Dawn, the moon princess. She and Zoey are best friends since back at Revenge of the Island, after Dawn comfort her from being heartbroken by Mike's personality, Vito. Since then, Dawn and Zoey would sometimes call and hang out with each other, while both discussing their problems and solutions in life. Also, Zoey would ask Dawn to read her aura to see if she actually has a bright future with Mike, which Dawn replies yes, giving Zoey happiness.

Zoey: Oh hey Dawn. How are you doing?

Dawn [phone]: I'm doing fine thank you, and you?

Zoey: Oh, well um…

Zoey signals to Mike that she needs to call her privately, in which he allows her. She then goes to the bedroom and continued her conversation with Dawn.

Zoey: Hey sorry I needed to find some privacy. But yeah I'm fine.

Dawn [phone]: That's good. What about Mike?

Zoey: He's doing good, real good. (giggles softly)

Dawn [phone]: Well I'm glad you two are happy together. I saw you on All-Stars and it was crazy, wasn't it?

Zoey: (sighs) Yeah, but it's not important. Mike's back to normal and I still love him no matter what.

Dawn [phone]: That's great Zoey. I had a feeling Mike would break out of that evil Mal's clutches, I knew he would come back and save you.

Zoey: I'm so happy Mike's back, back for good. And well…

Zoey blushes really red and giggles a bit, which Dawn notices from the noise.

Dawn [phone]: Well what Zoey? Are you okay?

Zoey: Um… well… I do have some good news.

Dawn [phone]: Really? What is it?

Zoey: Uh… mmm… me and Mike… are… are going to be a family soon.

Dawn gasped in surprise, but also got a little worried.

Dawn [phone]: Oh my! But Zoey, you and Mike are still young and… you're going to have a child soon?

Zoey: (giggles and blushes more) Yes…

Dawn [phone]: Wow… um… I don't know what to say about that… but congratulations Zoey!

Zoey: Thank you Dawn. And well, me and Mike really did have a good time last night.

Dawn [phone]: Oh let me guess, you and Mike made love?

Zoey was surprised by Dawn's guess.

Zoey: Um… how…?

Dawn [phone]: I can tell from your giggling. How was it?

Zoey couldn't hold it in, and had to tell Dawn about her amazing experience with Mike.

Zoey: Oh Dawn it was amazing! He did it to me real good… Mike just pleasured me so much by… (gulps) sucking my breasts and… tasting my slit… and fucking me in the shower… ooh it felt so amazing! I loved it when he put his really long and hard hot rod into me, both my ass and pussy and…

Zoey stopped suddenly stops after hearing moans from Dawn.

Zoey: Huh? Dawn?

Dawn [phone]: (moans) Mmm… huh what?

Zoey: What are you doing?

Dawn [phone]: Oh um nothing! Yeah it's nothing!

Zoey knew Dawn was enjoying what she was describing and with a smirk, had an idea.

Zoey: Oh Dawn, well, I was wondering if you want to come over today.

Dawn [phone]: Oh um… well… sure, but…

Zoey: But what?

Dawn [phone]: But why though?

Zoey: Because… I want us to have a threesome.

Dawn was surprised by Zoey's request and had mixed feelings about it.

Dawn [phone]: What?! But I thought you and Mike…

Zoey: Yeah me and Mike are going to be a family soon, but I don't want our sexual pleasures to end as well. We need more excitement so I thought you'd be perfect for a threesome.

Dawn still had mixed feelings about it.

Dawn [phone]: But… I don't know…

Zoey: Well, did you lose your virginity yet?

Dawn [phone]: Well… no… I never really…

Zoey: Well this is your chance. Come on Dawn, please?! For me and Mike?!

Dawn [phone]: But… Mike is your boyfriend and… I don't want to be pregnant yet…

Zoey: You won't be, I promise. I'm okay with you and Mike together too. Please?!

At this point, Dawn couldn't hold it in anymore. After Zoey's request, she wanted to take it and well…

Dawn [phone]: Okay Zoey! Let's do it!

Zoey: Yes! Thank you!

Dawn [phone]: On one condition…

Zoey: Oh um sure. What is it?

Dawn [phone]: Can we meet in the forest near your house?

Zoey: Oh really? Why?

Dawn [phone]: Well, I just want to be somewhere familiar and of course, I love nature.

Zoey: Okay then. (giggles) When do you want to come?

Dawn [phone]: Actually, maybe around the evening, if you're okay with that.

Zoey: Of course, I'll let Mike know. I'll see you soon okay?

Dawn [phone]: Okay Zoey. See you soon.

Zoey then hangs up, smirked and had some really erotic and dirty thoughts in her mind.

Zoey [in her mind]: Hmm… I think I know what's coming. (sexy giggles)

[7:00 PM, In the woods near Mike and Zoey's house]

Mike and Zoey, wearing their everyday clothes, headed down to the woods, where they're going to meet with Dawn for a "certain occasion". They both were holding each other's hands, smiling on their way there. However, Mike stops for a second, which concerned Zoey.

Zoey: Huh? Mike, what's wrong?

Mike was too distracted looking at the sunset over the mountains and lakes.

Mike: Look at that Zoey. This view.

Zoey then looks at the sunset too and is astonished by the view as well.

Zoey: Wow… you're right. It's really beautiful.

Mike: Yeah… but…

Mike then turns to her, looks at her, smiles and holds her hands; and Zoey does the same to him.

Mike: But not as beautiful as you Zoey.

Zoey: (blushes red) Really Mike? Thank you.

Mike: You have no idea how much I love you.

Zoey: Oh yeah?

Mike: Yeah.

Zoey: Well…

Zoey then pulls Mike into a rough, but deep long kiss which Mike enjoys a lot. He then puts his hands on her waist to pull her closer, kissing her deeper. They stopped and looked at each other smiling.

Zoey: I love you Mike.

Mike: I love you too Zoey.

They both laughed a bit and go back to holding each other's hands, and heads towards the forest. A couple of minutes later and they find a spot in the forest where they'll meet with Dawn, with a small sparkling lake, a picnic table, and a stump. They knew it was the perfect spot for Dawn.

Mike: So this is where we'll meet with Dawn, right?

Zoey: Yep. I'm sure she'll love it.

Mike: Okay, so what do we do now?

Zoey: Well, we need to wait for her but where is she?

Dawn then comes in from the other side, creeping out Mike and Zoey a bit. She was wearing a green wool sweater, a black skirt, long dark purple socks and black small heels shoes.

Dawn: Here I am.

Mike and Zoey: AH!

Dawn: Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you?

Zoey: Yeah you did! (laughs)

Mike: It's okay Dawn. I'm just not use to you creeping up on us.

Dawn: Oh I do apologize. Well, we're here.

Zoey: Yeah we are.

Zoey then walks towards Dawn, and both Mike and Dawn were confused a bit.

Zoey: Dawn come here.

Zoey grabs Dawn's hand and pulls her closer to Zoey and Mike.

Mike: Um… Zoey?

Zoey: And as for you Mike…

Zoey softly pushes Mike down onto the seat of the picnic table, looking at him and smirks at him sexually. This was making Mike seriously nervous, but in a good way.

Mike: Um… Z… Zoey…?

Zoey: Stay calm Mike.

She then gave him a quick kiss on Mike's lips to calm him down a bit, and it did.

Zoey: I'm sure you'll definitely love this.

Dawn then comes in and grabs Zoey shoulder, surprising both Mike and Zoey with a sexual smirk.

Dawn: I see you two are in a sexual mood, am I right?

Mike: Wait… what?!

Zoey: Oh yes Dawn.

Zoey and Dawn grabbed each other's waists and looked into their eyes while Mike sits and looks on, feeling more nervous and practically feeling his heart beat fast. The girls started to rub each other slowly and sexually.

Dawn: Are you really in love with Mike, Zoey?

Zoey: Yes I love him so much. And we are gonna be a family soon.

Dawn: (sexy giggles) That's amazing. And you're having a child soon yes?

Zoey: Oh yes, our own child.

Both girls started to blush, breathe hard and pull even closer while Mike was getting really horny, that he decided to slowly take out his already large erection, which is now 12 inches longer.

Dawn: Well… I know this is out of nowhere, but… I'm in love with you and Mike.

Zoey: Is that so? Prove to us. Show us how much you love us.

Dawn: My pleasure.

Without hesitation, they both started to lock lips, kissing each other very deeply. Mike was blushing like crazy and started to masturbate quickly.

Mike: Holy… shit… this is amazing…

He continued watching the two girls going on each other. Zoey then started to add her tongue to their kiss as she played with Dawn's. Dawn grabbed Zoey's butt and gave it a tight squeeze, making her moan while still kissing her. Zoey then started to suck on Dawn's neck, which she returns the favor by giving out a loud moan. Dawn gasped in pleasure more as Zoey then bit her neck softly while Mike bit his lips in excitement, but slows down his masturbation to let the view last longer.

Dawn: (moans loudly) Ah… oh Zoey… ah! Yes!

Mike: (moans) Oh man… keep going girls. I'm enjoying every single second.

Dawn kept moaning and moaning as Zoey kept licking and sucking her white pale skin, which tasted like blueberries. Zoey then stopped and slowly took off her sweater, now showing off Dawn's dark purple lacy bra. Both Mike and Zoey look at Dawn's bra and lick their lips, indicating they also want Dawn's breasts.

Zoey: (sexy giggles) Nice bra Dawn.

Dawn: Thank you. (giggles) I thought it would be a fitting color.

Zoey: Oh it is. It's making me love you even more.

Dawn: And how are my breasts? You're turned on more huh?

Mike and Zoey: Yes!

Dawn then kisses Zoey again, now taking off her red top, revealing Zoey's red lacy bra. Mike continues to enjoy the view, still masturbating slowly.

Dawn: (giggles more) I love the color of your bra Zoey. It really suits your personality.

Zoey: Ooh thank you.

Dawn then gets on her knees and quickly gripped Zoey's breasts through her bra, making her gasped in pleasure. Mike still looked on, now masturbating a little more faster.

Mike: Oh my god girls… (moans) you both are so hot!

She then kisses Zoey's stomach slowly which Zoey rubs her light blonde hair and moans deeply. Dawn looks up at Zoey and smiles at her. Zoey returns the smile to her.

Dawn: Zoey, do you mind taking off your bra?

Zoey: Of course my moon princess.

Zoey then reaches to her back to unhook her bra and pulls it off, revealing her bare B-Cupped breasts. Dawn couldn't help but grabbed both of her breasts as she tightly groped the two, causing her red hair lover to scream and moan very loudly. Mike then started to masturbate faster, enjoying the sexy moans from Zoey. Dawn then started to suck on Zoey's right breast and pinching her left nipple, making Zoey bite her lip very deeply.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Ah! Oh Dawn! Oh yes that feels so good! Ooh!

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… your breasts… mmm…. taste amazing… mmm… I can't stop… so soft… mmm…

Mike: (moans more) Oh god I'm in heaven… sss… just keep going girls…

[We'll leave Mike out of this part since he'll still be masturbating at this amazing view.]

Dawn then sucks on Zoey's left breast, making her scream in pleasure. She licks her nipple in circles and twists the other, making them hard as rock. While she continues to pleasure Zoey's breasts, Dawn unzips her khaki pants and pulls them down, now revealing her red lacy panties. Zoey made Dawn stop, caresses her cheeks and kisses her softly. Dawn then gets up and kisses Zoey back, now reaching to her back to unhook her bra. Instead, Zoey grabs Dawn's bra and pulls it off, now showing her small but perky A-Cupped breasts.

Zoey: Oh Dawn… (moans) your breasts look amazing.

Dawn: (moans) Thank you. They belong to you and Mike.

Mike: Oh… (groans) Fuck yes!

Zoey: (giggles) He's enjoying this so much.

Dawn: Then why stop here?

Zoey: Who said anything about stopping?

Zoey smirks at Dawn, which she does the same, goes down and sucked on Dawn's left breast, making her moan and rub her red ruby hair. Zoey then sucks each of her breast every 10 seconds back and forth, with no sign of slowing down making Dawn bite her finger and scream in pleasure.

Dawn: (screams in pleasure) Ooh! Zoey… how… how are my breasts?

Zoey: Mmm… mmm… so soft and… mmm… amazing… mmm… taste like… mmm… blueberries…

Dawn: (sexy giggles and moans) Ah… I'm so glad… ooh!

Zoey then puts both her breasts together, lifts them up and licks both her nipples, which makes Dawn moan really loud. She continues to pleasure Dawn's breasts, while slowly taking off her skirt and long socks revealing her dark purple lacy panties. She then stops and looks up at Dawn, who is breathing hard and blushing red, and smiles at her. Dawn looks down at Zoey and does the same. They then turn their attention to Mike, who was closing his eyes and shifting his dick really fast. Both girls release their hold on each other as they both gasped in shocked, looking at Mike's long and hard manhood. Dawn covered her mouth, being surprised by Mike's length of his dick. Zoey laughed at Dawn's reaction, even she was surprised because she noticed that his erection was more longer and harder. Both looked at each other, then back at Mike as they both nodded with a smirk as they walked towards the boy. Mike was going really fast until…

Zoey: Oh Miiiikkkkeeee…

Mike opens his eyes and in front of him, were two pure naked girls, with their breasts exposed, smirking at him. He was now blushing deep red, being extremely nervous, but happy too.

Mike: Whoa… um…

Zoey silenced his lips by pressing her finger against them. Then, without speaking, both Dawn and Zoey took off all of Mike's clothes slowly, leaving him to be naked with a large erection. Mike was relishing this deeply, but the fun was just getting started. And at this point, it was already night, with the crickets chirping, the water flowing and the moonlight shining on our lovers, it was gonna get hotter.

Zoey: Relax Mike. And please, do us a favor…

Dawn: When the time is right…

Zoey: Get your dick ready…

Dawn: Because you're gonna…

Zoey: Fuck us…

Dawn: Hard and deep…

Zoey: All…

Dawn: Night!

Mike: Oh my god I'm totally in heaven…

Zoey sat next to Mike and starts kissing him roughly which Mike returns. Dawn then goes down on her knees and grasped his huge dick tightly, causing him to moan while still kissing Zoey. Mike soon started to kiss Zoey's neck softly as he sloped down to her chest and began sucking her soft breasts, making her moan in deep pleasure. Dawn starts to pump up and down his dick and licks it up and down from the tip to the balls. Mike continued to moan and groan from pleasuring Zoey's breasts and Dawn tasting his hot rod.

Zoey: (moans loudly) Oh! Yes Mike! Keep going! Suck my breasts! They need you!

Mike: Mmm… mmm… oh I love them… mmm…

Dawn: (moans as well) Mmm… such an amazing size… mmm…

Dawn puts Mike's erection in her mouth and it barely goes halfway to her throat. Mike couldn't stop moaning, but kept sucking on Zoey's soft doughs, earning moans from her. Dawn then bops her head back and forth, sucking on Mike's dick slowly. Mike then stops his sucking for a second and lets Zoey feel his chest.

Zoey: (moans) Oh Mike… I love your strong chest… do you mind?

Mike: (moans) Oh… go ahead baby… ah! I'm all yours…

Dawn: Mmm… mmm… mmm…

Zoey then starts kissing his chest softly, and Mike let out some deep moans. Dawn was still sucking on Mike's dick, now going faster and harder; she then takes off her panties and starts rubbing her wet shaven pussy while sucking on Mike's hot rod. Mike was in a position that he never thought would happen, but it was coming true; one girl was pleasing his chest and the other sucking his penis. Zoey kept kissing his chest, now licking his nipples slowly and Dawn now licking the tip of his dick slowly. Mike wanted to stop for a second.

Mike: Girls stop! Hold on…

Zoey: Huh?

Dawn: What's wrong Mike?

Mike: (breathes) Nothing. But can you girls switch places?

Zoey and Dawn then looked at each other, grinned and took Mike's request. Zoey and Dawn now switched place; Dawn now was sitting next to Mike and Zoey got on her knees and literally jammed his erection into her mouth. Mike was moaning loudly from Zoey's sucking on his dick, but then faces Dawn and they both kiss passionately. Dawn then takes his right hand and puts it on her left breast. Mike gave it a gentle squeeze, making Dawn scream in passion. All three of them were moaning from pleasuring each other one side to the other. Zoey was still sucking on Mike's hot rod fast and hard, Mike then started to suck on Dawn's breasts, making her moan really loud.

Dawn: (moans loudly) Oh Mike! Yes… oh… how are they? How are… ah… my breasts?

Mike: (groans) Mmm… mmm… amazing as well… mmm… so good…

Zoey: Mmm… mmm…. he's an... mmm… amazing sucker… mmm…

Mike: Mmm… mmm… so are you… mmm… baby… mmm…

Dawn: (screams passionately) Ah! Oh! You two are amazing! I'm so glad I love you both!

Mike continues to suck on her breasts, and at the same time, Dawn decided to kiss his chest as well. Zoey then takes off her panties and quickly started to rub her shaven pussy quickly while sucking Mike's dick. Mike and Dawn stopped and looked at each other and kissed deeply. Zoey looked up at both of them kissing while still sucking, and gave a small smile. Mike then squirms a bit, which is a sign that he's gonna cum. Zoey still kept on sucking and Dawn still kept on kissing.

Mike: (moans in pleasure) Mmm… mmm… girls… ah! I'm gonna cum… I can't…

Zoey stops sucking and keeps pumping Mike's dick and Dawn stops kissing Mike.

Zoey: Dawn come here! Hurry!

Dawn: Okay Zoey.

Dawn then gets on her knees next to Zoey; they both positioned themselves under Mike's penis and opened their mouths, getting ready for Mike to explode.

Zoey: Do it baby! Give us your cum!

Dawn: Yes please!

Mike: (screams in pleasure) Ah! Okay! I'll… AH!

Mike screams loudly and started to cum a lot, all of it going on to both girls' faces and in their mouths. Both girls closed their mouths, tasting Mike's milky cum while he rubbed it more so he can release more of his water. Mike soon stopped as Zoey and Dawn swallowed his cum and sat next to him; to warm him up more, Zoey rubs his chest slowly and Dawn kisses his neck slowly.

Zoey: So how was it Mike? (giggles)

Mike: (breathing hard) Both of you were...amazing...but... it's far from over…

Dawn: Mmm… (giggles) yep. What's next though?

The three of them tried to think of an idea, but then Mike thought of one.

Mike: Oh I have an idea!

Zoey: Really? What is it?

Dawn: What do you have in mind?

Mike then smirks at both of them and whispers in their ears. Whatever he said made the girls blush deeply red, but then looked at each other and smiled cutely.

Zoey: Do you want to Dawn?

Dawn: S…sure… I don't mind… (giggles)

Mike: Okay girls! You know what you need to do!

Zoey and Dawn: Got it!

Both girls got on top of the picnic table, with Zoey on the right side and Dawn on the left, and pulled themselves into a classic scissor position. They were now ready to do some classic hot lesbian sex. Zoey and Dawn then finally put their pussies together and started rubbing against each other. Both girls now were moaning and smiling all the way through. Mike then looked them, grinned and rub their bodies slowing to give them goosebumps.

Zoey: (moaning) Ah… Oh… Oh Dawn… this is so hot!

Dawn: (moaning) Yes! Ah! Ooh… your pussy is so warm…

Mike: (chuckles) Keep going girls! Let me add some action…

Mike first started with Zoey's butt and kisses it slowly while the girls continue to pussyfuck. Dawn then gropes Zoey's right breast, making her and Dawn moan louder. They both then start to leak out nectar, and it was good thing because it would make their pussyfucking smoother and wetter. Mike then starts to eat out Zoey's asshole, making her scream out in pleasure. He then uses his right middle finger to jam it to Dawn's tight asshole, making her scream passionately. Both girls couldn't stop moaning and screaming from Mike pleasing their asshole and them pussyfucking their wet clits. They started to go faster and Mike switched places, now eating out Dawn's asshole and jamming his left middle finger into Zoey's asshole.

Dawn: (screams passionately) Oh Zoey! Ah! Ah! I never knew… ah! You and Mike were… ah! Amazing at this! Ooh!

Zoey: (screams in pleasure) I know! Oh! I never thought of… Ah! Ooh! I would be having sex with… mmm! With my best friend! Eee!

Dawn: (screams more) I'm not your best friend Zoey… ooh! I'm your and Mike's girlfriend now!

Zoey: (screams more) Oh I love you Dawn!

Dawn: (screams loudly) I love you too Zoey!

They pulled in to each other more and kiss roughly, then going into full speed, pussyfucking the hell out of each other. Mike goes near in between their pussies and starts to lick them, making them leak even more. At this point, both Dawn and Zoey were ready to cum into each other's slits.

Mike: I see you girls… mmm… are ready to cum… mmm… whenever you're ready…

Dawn: (screams louder) Ah! Zoey! I'm gonna cum!

Zoey: (screams too) Me too! Oh Dawn!

Zoey and Dawn: AH!

Both Zoey and Dawn came into each other, spreading out a lot of nectar on their breasts, onto the table and onto Mike's face, which he licks it off. They stopped and laid down, breathing hard, blushing red and filled with cum. Mike then came closer to their pussies and starts to lick them clean, not only tasting Zoey's strawberry nectar, but also Dawn's blueberry juice. Zoey and Dawn then sat up and pick up some of their leftover juice from their breasts, with Zoey having Dawn's on her finger and Dawn having Zoey's juice on her finger. They both then fed each other their own cum, loving the taste.

Dawn: (giggles) Delicious.

Zoey: Mmm… tasty.

They pull out and stood up, now looking at Mike, who was still long and hard. They knew what was coming next.

Mike: Wow… you girls were amazing!

Dawn: Thank you Mike. I guess in a sexy way, we're more than just best friends.

Zoey: (laughs) You could say that again.

Mike: But it's not over yet. We haven't even gotten to the main course.

All three of them gave each other sexy grins, but with Zoey gently pushing Dawn towards Mike.

Mike and Dawn: Huh? Zoey?

Zoey: Go ahead. You guys go first.

Dawn: But Zoey… don't you want…

Zoey: No it's okay. I want to see you guys do it first.

Mike: Um… Zoey…

Zoey: Please Mike… for me…

Zoey then sat back down on the seat of the picnic table and looked at Mike and Dawn with cute puppy eyes along with her sexy voice.

Zoey: Please… fuck each other in front of me… on that stump…

Mike and Dawn were surprised by Zoey's request, but they accepted it.

Mike: Well, okay then Zoey.

Dawn: We'll do it for you.

Zoey: Please… do it.

Dawn then got down on her knees and leaned onto the stump, while Mike got down on his knees and grabbed her waist. Zoey spread her legs a bit, showing off her wet pussy, now putting both her hands down and rubbing it slowly. Now, Mike was going to fuck Dawn doggystyle, and Zoey was going to enjoy the view while pleasuring herself.

Mike: Okay Dawn. Are you ready?

Dawn: I don't know… I'm kind of nervous. You're gonna take my virginity anyways and…

Mike: You don't want to be pregnant huh?

Dawn: Um… No… I don't…

Mike: It's okay. When I'm close, I'll take it out quickly okay?

Dawn: Okay Mike. Thank you.

Mike then slowly entered his dick into Dawn's pussy. Once it was fully inside, both Mike and Dawn gasped in pleasure. There was a little bit of blood coming out of Dawn's slit, but she didn't care. She was happy that Mike took her virginity, just like Zoey was. Both of them were moaning really loud while Zoey continues to look on, slowly pleasing her slit slowly.

Mike: (moans) Oh god Dawn...I never knew you were this tight.

Dawn: (moans) You're so hard and long Mike. Ah… no wonder Zoey loves it when you fuck her…

Mike: (chuckles) Oh don't worry… you'll feel the same way.

Mike slowly started to move his dick in and out of Dawn's pussy repeatedly, every single time, earning loud moans from Dawn. Zoey then started moaning and continues to rub her pussy slowly, and she couldn't wait for Mike to ram Dawn hard.

Mike: (moaning more) Ah… ah… how… how is it Dawn?

Dawn: (moans loudly) Oh… ooh… it hurts but… mmm… oh Gaia it feels so good… don't stop Mike… ah…

Zoey: Don't stop guys… (moans too) ooh… oh this is so hot…

Mike then accelerate his pace a little, making Dawn moan even louder. He continued to fuck her even more faster, then slowly rubbed her breasts a bit, pleasing her more and more. Dawn felt like she was on fire and was about to die, not literally though. Zoey still looks on, now rubbing her pussy faster, moaning and enjoying.

Zoey: (moans louder) Oh guys! Keep going! This is an amazing view!

Dawn: (moans loudly in pleasure) Oh Mike! Yes! Oh my this feels so good! Keep going!

Mike: (moans more) Oh Dawn! You're just as amazing as Zoey! Oh fuck!

Mike and Dawn looked at each other, grinned and kissed while Mike then started to ram her fast and hard. Zoey was leaking a bit and couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked right in front of Dawn, which she looked up at her.

Zoey: Come on Dawn! Lick me up!

With no words, Dawn start to eat on Zoey's pussy, making her moan and scream passionately. Mike continues to fuck Dawn, now at the speed as a cheetah. All three of them scream louder and in pleasure, enjoying the position they were in. Zoey bit her lip and rubbed Dawn's blonde hair as Dawn now began tongue fucking her slit while Mike fucks her more faster and harder. They were all close to their climax, so they needed to go faster.

Zoey: (screams) Ah! Oh god! Oh! I'm gonna cum again!

Mike: (screams loud) Sss! Me too! Oh shit!

Dawn couldn't say anything because she was still tongue fucking Zoey, but she felt like she was in heaven. All three of them suddenly screamed loudly, with Zoey cumming all over Dawn's face, Mike taking out his erection and cumming on Dawn's butt and Dawn cumming herself. They stopped and took a breath. Dawn was a huge mess; she was not only filled with Zoey's sweet nectar, but also Mike's salty semen. And she enjoyed all of it. They pulled out, with Mike and Zoey looking at Dawn, laughing a bit because she was a mess.

Mike: (laughs and breathing) Look at Dawn.

Zoey: Oh Dawn you naughty girl. (laughs and breathing)

Dawn: (breathing hard) Oh Mother Gaia… that felt so amazing…

Zoey: Oh god it was… so do you need to clean up?

Dawn: No… I… I want more…

Mike and Zoey looked at each other and smirked.

Mike: Well then, it's time for your turn Zoey.

Zoey: Oh yes it is.

Dawn: Well Zoey…

Dawn got off the stump and pointed at the small lake.

Dawn: We do need to clean up… but we'll keep going.

Mike: Good idea.

Zoey: Well what are we waiting for?

The three of them head to the lake; they enter it but the water was really cold.

Zoey: Brr… it's really cold.

Mike: Oop! Yeah it is! Wow!

Dawn: Don't worry! I can fix that.

Mike and Zoey were confused, but then Dawn clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and started speaking in a different language.

Dawn: Mema rækiyā dekak væni uṇusuma hā samaga jala āśīrvāda. Bless the water with warmth and sparkles like the moonlight.

The water was then warming up and sparkles start to shine, it especially fit in with the beautiful night. Mike and Zoey were surprised from Dawn's spell and gave a small applause to her.

Mike: Whoa! That was cool!

Zoey: Yeah! How did you do that?

Dawn: Oh well it was a spell I learned from my heritage. Now then…

Dawn approaches Mike and kisses his cheek, making Mike blush really red.

Dawn: I believe you owe Zoey some action. (sexy giggles)

Zoey then moved to Mike, both grinning and started kissing like crazy. Dawn then goes behind Zoey and kisses her neck, making her moan deeply. Mike looked at Zoey, feeling her hot breath, and smiled; Zoey does the same.

Mike: Ready for Round 3?

Zoey: Oh you know it honey.

Dawn: Let me help you both.

Dawn then grabs Mike's still long and hard hot rod and slowly jams it into Zoey's wet pussy. They both moaned really deep, with Zoey moved up and down on his dick slowly. Zoey was now riding on Mike, Dawn grabs and squeezes Zoey's wet breasts and continues to kiss her neck and Mike grabs Zoey's waist helping her ride on him. Dawn starts to lick Zoey's neck up and down, making Zoey squirm a bit by how sexy it felt. Mike then starts to fuck Zoey faster, making her moan louder. Dawn continues to lick her neck then by surprise, she jams her right middle finger into Zoey's tight asshole, making her scream seriously loud. Mike and Dawn gave each other a small smirk and both began to fuck Zoey's pussy and ass really hard and deep. Zoey couldn't stop screaming loud, her ass was getting finger fucked by her now named "girlfriend" and pussy banged by her strong tan lover. Mike continues to fuck Zoey's pussy and then started to suck her breasts hard. Dawn kept finger fucking her in the ass more faster and harder and Zoey kept screaming and screaming in pleasure.

Zoey: (screams) Oh My God! AH! AH! OH FUCK! YES! RIGHT IN MY PUSSY AND ASS!

Mike and Dawn started to go even faster, making Zoey scream so loud that it created an echo in the woods. Mike continues to suck on her left breast then Dawn sucks on her left one. Zoey was on fire and felt like she was in heaven.

Mike: (screams passionately) Oh god Zoey! You still feel so fucking good! Oh fuck!

Dawn: (giggles) Yes Mike! Keep going! Zoey's enjoying it!

Zoey: (screams louder) AH! AH! AH!

Mike and Zoey were both close to their climax as Dawn added her left middle finger and fucks her ass more deeper and harder. Mike and Zoey kissed roughly while screaming passionately and kept fucking now at super sonic speed.

Mike: (screams more) Oh Zoey! I'm gonna cum! I wanna do it inside you!

Zoey: (screams) Yes Mike! YES! FILL ME UP! MAKE ME PREGNANT AGAIN!

Dawn: Come on Mike! She wants it!

Mike: (screams) Ngh! Oh I'm… CUMMING!

Zoey: (screams louder) MIKE!

Both of them hugged and came hard, Mike inside of Zoey and Zoey's leaking out in the water. Dawn stepped back a bit, smiling at both of them, breathing hard and still hugging.

Zoey: (moaning) Oh Mike…

Mike: (moaning) Oh Zoey…

They both then kissed again passionately, with Dawn rubbing Zoey's wet butt slowly.

Dawn: You two look so cute together. I can't for you to have your child.

Mike and Zoey stopped and looked at each other, smiling and blushing.

Mike: (breathing hard) Yeah… us neither.

Zoey: (breathing hard) Oh god… but…

Dawn: But what?

Zoey: I want us to keep going… until morning.

Mike and Dawn: Really?!

[This is the part where I kind of can't continue explaining their threesome, but I don't want to end it here. So instead, I'm going to list different moments in time throughout their threesome until morning. Enjoy!]

 **10:00 PM**

Dawn was riding on Mike while he was lying back on the ground, and Zoey was sitting on Mike's face, letting him lick and tongue fuck inside her slit. Oh by the way, Mike was fucking Dawn's ass and groping her breasts.

Dawn: (moans really loud) Ah! Ah! Oh my! You're indeed so big Mike! Ah!

Zoey: (moans more louder) Oh Mike! Keep going! I want your tongue inside me!

Mike: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

 **11:00 PM**

Dawn was lying back on the ground, with Zoey on top of her and Mike fucking in Zoey's ass doggystyle. Zoey and Dawn were rubbing each other's breasts and kissing crazy.

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… oh Zoey…

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… oh Dawn…

Mike: (moans) Ngh! Oh shit! So tight!

 **12:00 AM**

All three of them were in a "69" position, with Mike licking Dawn's pussy, Zoey sucking Mike's cock and Dawn licking Zoey's pussy.

 **12: 30 AM**

They switched around the "69" position, now with Mike licking Zoey's pussy, Dawn sucking Mike's dick and Zoey licking Dawn's pussy.

 **1:00 AM**

Mike was sitting down on the seat and what he was viewing was beautiful. Dawn spoke out a spell where she and Zoey were hypnotized and started to dance sexually for Mike for a little while. They both would grab their breasts and shake them in front of Mike, flick their clitoris repeatedly, etc.

 **1:30 AM**

The three of them were back in the warm sparkling water, with Mike's face that was filled with nothing but bare female breasts. Yep, Zoey and Dawn were putting their soft wet beauties in front of Mike and he would try his best to lick and suck each of them, making both girls moan in pleasure. Currently, he was sucking Zoey's left breast and Dawn's right breast back and forth repeatedly.

Zoey: (moans) Mike… keep going… keep sucking our breasts!

Dawn: (moans) Ha! Yes Mike… how are our breasts?

Mike: Mmm… mmm… I feel like I've died and… mmm… went to heaven… mmm…

Zoey and Dawn: (giggles and moans) Hehehe… ah…

 **2:00 AM**

Zoey was lying back on the picnic table eating out Dawn's pussy as Dawn sits on her face and Mike lifting Zoey's legs on his shoulders and fucking her pussy really fast.

Mike: (moans) Ah! Ah! Oh fuck!

Dawn: (moans and screams) Ah! Yes! Oh Zoey! Keep going!

Zoey: (moaning) Mmm… mmm… ah… mmm…

 **3:00 AM**

Dawn was on her back lying on the stump, with Zoey lifting her right leg up and pussyfucking her and Mike mouthfucking her.

Zoey: (moans) Ah! Oh fuck yeah! Yes!

Mike: (moans) Sss! Ah! Shit…

Dawn: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

 **4:00 AM**

Now it was in reverse; Zoey was lying on the stump, with Dawn lifting her left leg up and slitfucking her and Mike mouthfucking Zoey.

Dawn: (moans) Oh Zoey… your pussy is so wet and warm… ah…

Mike: (groans) Ngh… and your mouth is so hot… mmm…

Zoey: (moans) Mmm… mmm… mmm…

 **5:00 AM**

Zoey was back lying on the ground with Dawn on top of her; both were kissing and rubbing their breasts against each other. And Mike was fucking in between their pussies, making them both of them moan and scream in pleasure.

Zoey: (moans and screams) Mmm… ah! Mmm… keep going Mike! Mmm…

Dawn: (moans and screams) Mmm… oh Mike! You're amazing… Mmm…

Mike: (moans and chuckles) Ngh… hehe… anything for you ladies… fuck!

 **5:30 AM**

Mike was sitting on the seat of the picnic table, letting Zoey and Dawn lick and suck his still long and hard dick. The girls would take turns sucking and licking it, and Mike was enjoying every single moment.

 **6:00 AM**

Dawn was sitting on the table, getting her pussy licked by Zoey while she is being fucked doggystyle by Mike. All three of them were moaning and screaming more, now Mike was getting close.

Mike: (screams) Ah! Oh god! I'm close!

Dawn: (moans) Yes! Oh god! Oh my!

Zoey: (moans really loud) Mmm… mmm… mmm!

Mike then pulls Zoey back and fucks her really hard and they both screamed and came at the same time.

Mike: ZOEY!

Zoey: MIKE!

 **7:00 AM**

The sun was now rising and our three lovers were lying on the picnic table, taking a little nap; both girls were sleeping on Mike's chest because why not? Mike then woke up and sees both Zoey and Dawn still sleeping and smiles.

Mike [in his mind]: Wow… A full night of sex with two hot girls in the middle of the woods. And I thought this was a dream. It was so awesome.

Mike carefully got up, trying not to interrupt the girls' beauty sleep and goes to put on his boxers. He then sat down on the stump and viewed the girls sleeping.

Mike [in his mind]: I don't know why… but I think Zoey and Dawn look cute together. Especially from last night; those two just got it on. (chuckles) And I'm surprised by Zoey's change of personality, it's like she didn't want this experience to end. Oh well, we're still be together no matter what. I'm glad I have a girl like her.

Zoey and Dawn then started to wake up, yawning and giggling.

Zoey: (yawns) Mmm… huh? (giggles)

Dawn: (yawns) W…what happened?

Mike: (chuckles) You gals were still sleeping.

They both looked at Mike and laughed.

Zoey: Oh… (laughs) good morning honey.

Dawn: Good morning Mike.

Mike: Morning girls.

Then the girls looked at each other, still naked and blushing.

Zoey: Oh… we're still naked…

Dawn: Y…yes… you… you still have a wonderful body…

Zoey: (giggles) I should say the same to you.

Mike: You both have wonderful bodies.

Zoey and Dawn: Thank you Mike. Ooh! (laughs)

Zoey and Dawn then looked into each other's eyes deeply; they were blushing really red and got closer, where their lips were almost close.

Dawn: Zoey…

Zoey: Dawn…

Zoey: It was really… amazing… last night…

Dawn: Yes… and… I'm happy… I did it with you and Mike…

Zoey: Yeah… especially with Mike…

Mike: Aw will you two just kiss already?!

Zoey and Dawn looked at Mike annoyed.

Zoey and Dawn: Hey!

Mike: Oh sorry… (nervous chuckle)

They both go back to where they were and with no surprise, they kiss softly. Their lips lock on and they add some tongue to it. For a couple of seconds later, they stopped and giggled. Mike then sat next to them and all of them were smiling at each other.

Zoey: Oh man… if only we three can get married, we could have so many threesome nights!

Mike: I wish too! But you know… it would be kind of weird to be married with one guy and one girl.

Dawn: You know he does have a good point.

Zoey: Oh well, but still though, I never thought to have sex with one guy and one girl. And to be honest, it was so hot.

Mike: Oh yeah it was. You girls were going wild and I loved it.

Dawn: Well Mike, our feelings grew and I guess they were over the limit.

Zoey: Me and Dawn were best friends, but now, it's like we're girlfriends, in a sexy way.

Mike: (laughs) You said it.

Zoey: But Mike, you don't mind if me and Dawn are… you know…?

Mike: No of course not. At least you're not with another guy. But are you okay with me and Dawn too?

Zoey: Well you two already did it so why not?

Dawn: And thank you Mike for not cumming in me. I really don't want to be pregnant at the moment.

Mike: Hey I'm willing to help a friend out, so no need to thank me. As long as I can make you and Zoey happy, then it's alright.

Dawn: Well I do want to thank you for taking my virginity. I was kind of afraid that I wouldn't lose it sooner or later.

Mike: No problem. Although it is weird that not only I took my girlfriend's virginity, but also another girl's virginity. I'm one lucky guy.

Zoey and Dawn: (laughs) Yes you are!

A couple of minutes later, they cleaned themselves up and put their clothing on. Dawn reverses the spell to turn the water back to normal. Now the three were holding hands and they head back to Mike and Zoey's house. However, on their way, Mike and Zoey stopped for some reason.

Dawn: Huh? Hey what's wrong?

Zoey: Oh nothing. Go on ahead, me and Mike needs some alone time.

Dawn: Oh okay.

Dawn goes on ahead while Mike and Zoey stay behind. They both looked into each other's eyes, with the cold wind blowing against them making the scene more romantic.

Zoey: Mike…

Mike: Yes Zoey?

Zoey: What we did was so amazing…

Mike: I know sweetie.

Zoey caresses his cheeks and smiles.

Zoey: But anytime when it's with you… it's so much better.

Mike: (chuckles) And anytime when it's with you… it's unforgettable.

Mike puts his hands on her hips, and they pull themselves together a little closer.

Zoey: Mike…

Mike: Zoey…

Zoey: I want a family… with you…

Mike: Me too Zoey… and we will soon…

Zoey: But just in case… you can do it with Dawn too… I don't mind…

Mike: Okay Zoey… And you can do it with Dawn as well… I don't mind…

Zoey: (giggles) Okay Mike… and well… maybe we can do it again later?

Mike: Of course Zoey… maybe a foursome?

Zoey: I love you Mike!

Mike: I love you too Zoey!

They both close their eyes and kissed very passionately and deeply, feeling the flames burning in their hearts. They know that every time they kiss, it's like fire burning deep in their emotions and they love it. Yes, they had their threesome with Dawn and as much as they love Dawn as well, their love will never fade away. Mike and Zoey will continue their love forever, no matter what. But the question remains: is it the end? Nope. There's plenty of more where that came from.

[Author's Note: Wow. This was the longest Zoke lemon story I've ever done. To be honest, I never thought it would be this long, but I had so many thoughts on how their threesome with Dawn was going to continue. I want to give special thanks to Floresfire/Hellflores and Cody Lake/CLake for giving me inspiration on making a trilogy of Zoke lemons. There's still more coming soon because I'm having a fun time making these. But I'm gonna take a small break because these stories took the hell out of me and I can't think at the moment. However, I will say, the next two stories are going to be in two parts. Here's a hint: a new female character comes in and there's some lesbian action. I think you know what I mean. Stay tuned! Anyways, thank you so much for reading and do forget to review, follow and share it to fellow lemon readers. See ya!]


End file.
